The Guardian and Destroyer
by Black Star Beelze
Summary: He's an alien and she is from Earth. His planet controls life fibers yet hers was almost destroyed by them. He enjoys fighting for the sake of fighting and she fights for her friends. His father was a tyrant, her mother a psychopath. He hates her, she hates him. Watch these two try to deal with the other. Warning: Possible OOC at times, Post Series


**Here was a request which I just had to do, I do not own Kill La Kill and please don't kill me over this I just need to adjust to writing this. Mainly since I believe I need to get more used to the series than my 30 marathon runs of the anime haven't done already, got to be thorough with research!**

* * *

"What a beautiful blue Planet Akuma...its weird how many Life fibers were there three Earth months ago and now they are near extinct, I have to admit this planet is one I might have to save." The man looked at the planet from the view of the control seat window of the space vessel.

 _"Isn't it your job to destroy planets with little to no life fibers..."_ The suit he was wearing spoke as its almost unchanging eyes dragged up to look into the white pupils of his wearer, the eyes were yellow and orange with a black pupil, the rest of the armor was black with blue pates covering the joints of his armor. _"I do think if you want to fight the warrior you may need to get used to being on that planet. I shall transform into a modern set of human clothing to keep up a disguise. The ship will hack into the what the humans call the internet and collect and recreate all the life fiber outfits we found the strands of. They seem to match the Life Fiber being you revived in space, the one who talks about this "Ryuko" person you are so fired up to fight against."_ The armor scolded him with a 'are you kidding me look' on its face.

"If whoever that is happens to be that amazing, I mean Life Fibers inside another organism off world, its unheard of! This Ryago Kiryuin was as tough as that outfit spoke of, then the one who bested her must be twice as strong. It just gets my heart pumping thinking about fighting such a person. I was bred for battle remember Akuma, I was given Life Fibers the second they tested my DNA to be that matching a Planet Buster...a 'high honor' that trapped me into destroying planets lacking the influence of life fibers. Leaving the leftover meteors able to be turned into raw life fiber materials, heck we have such a surplus we started trading life fiber to other planets that are running out of their supply. For gods sake my god damn ship is made out of life fibers...I swear I could get stranded on a planet and they won't give a damn. So why not indulge myself in some fun that wont be harming the homeworld in any way." The one man sat in his chair sighing after completing his monologue. "Well proceed don't mind my crazy rant from earlier. C'mon Akuma I don't got all day for this."

 _"Oh yeah right, starting interspecies life fiber reconstruction now."_ The armor started to be covered in a dark aura until it dispersed. It forged a blue muscle shirt with a matching open sweatshirt with Akuma's eyes where the drawstrings should be. It also created a dragon pendant with a trigger to activate his transformation. He now donned some black jeans with a pure blue life fiber dragon stitched onto it. He had some plain black sneakers with a blue set of laces to fit the look. It was finished as he put on a set of shades that matched his color code. _"We should be landing in an hour at the last recorded spotting of "Ryuko" before she seemingly was cut off from the world. You are 100% sure right Lord Kiros..."_

"WAIT Ryuto is _Female_ well…" Of course Kiros guessed from his visitor that the opponent was female. Though the confimation got his heart pumping, more than a fight should for him. Well his father did tell him to take a break before his "hormonal phase" kicked in, but it was too late for that.

 _"Again I ask, you sure about this?"_ His armor responded knowing how his wearer seemed to be dosing out more blood.

"Of course I am sure...but land in the former city of Osaka. I see some humans want my kind of greeting." Kiros aid laughing nearly rolling on the floor due to the sheer stupidity he was seeing. His raven colored hair danced as the small blue-green streak like bangs in his hair stood out from the rest of the dark strands. His emerald eyes traced the area below from the safety of his spacecraft. The ship finally landed as he stepped out to see a bunch of…well, nearly naked humans in robotic suits. "The hell is wrong with this planet?"

With Mikisugi

"Hello humans I am here to kick your indecency away…by that I mean kick all of your asses." The extraterrestrial yelled out leaving Mikisugi to wonder wether this teenager or the amount of Life Fibers he had was the problem.

"Like hell you will!" Tsumugu yelled going all guns ablazing, sounding off the rest of the remaining few hundred of Nudist Beach members in their DTR's to do the same. The guns seemed to be a simple nuisance to the alien as that being gripped his pendant.

With a massive shockwave sent the DTR's flying, a the teen's clothes seemed to extend off him forming a mass of darkness around him. The sound reminded him of a Kamui transformation. Though somthing seemed, off and no lie, alien like to say the least. "Life Fiber Armament. Shinra-Akuma." When the alien finished this all that was left was a dark shiloette of him. He walked foward his war boots clicking against the ground, he stopped and swiped his hand. "Disperse!" In a second a fierce whirlwind tore up the area. The DTRs didn't stand a ghost of a chance as he quickly danced around them his blows destroying the crude robotic suits. He jumpped up his swiped his hands as blue strings extended from his arms cuting the armor robots and their pilots. This manslaughter continued as the alien thinned out the ranks.

"What the hell is he." Tsumugu said horrified. He didn't get a chance as he was poked and sent flying by some kind of shockwave, it also had a strange snaping sound to it. He was a bloody mess as the alien dashed to pick him up and open a giant can of kickass on the poor bastard. He was thrown through buildings mercilessly. Tsumugu already los the fight when both his arms and legs were broken. Even so his own beatdown didn't end there as it brutally continued. The worst part is Mikisugi didn't try to stop it, he just slowly backed away from the overkill attack.

"Simple, I am a Life Fiber Infused warrior from Kainia. Also known as the Planet Buster Dragon…" He answered Tsumugu's question quickly dashing behind Mikisugi with practical ease. "Rude you dumbass, I was talking to you since your the only one left conscious. _You_ may call me Lord Kiros and I have a question for you…do you know lovely lady who wears this." Kiros said as the containment unit floated over containing his guest. Out of his ship was fired a nodaichi like blade into his hand as he cut off his transformation.

Mikisugi's eyes widened uttering one word as he saw the sailor suit inside the alien's floating container. "Senketsu?!"

* * *

 **Alright thats it for the prologue, hope you enjoy it. Though I am going to need alot of help to keep this story good. Also before you ask I do have an explanation for most of Kiros abilities, hopefully I will figure it out. If you want to help please pm me, cya till next chapter**


End file.
